100 Tales
by Sakura Sango
Summary: A hundred one-shots featuring almost the entire Detective Conan cast, several pairings included. Het, yaoi, yuri. For the LJ community- Fanfic100.
1. Too Late For I Love You

**Title:** Too Late For I Love You.

**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Case Closed)

**Characters:** Shinichi, Ran

**Prompt:** 030. Death

**Warnings:** Character Death/b

**Word Count:** 934

**Rating:** PG-13 for the above warning and language.

**Summary:** He did not just go through almost a year of hell of being Conan for nothing. He did not almost die trying to get the antidote from a Black Org scientist just for this.

**Author's Notes:** Ok so I totally had to take the fanfic100 challenge at Live Journal. And of course I had to do Detective Conan! I mean what a wonderful fandom to have fun writing 100 stories!

So my first time writing and posting in this series, and of course it's a sad story. I swear the next one will be happier!

_x-x-x-_

It was unfair! Life was unfair! Fate must be laughing her ass off right about now.

Shinichi could do nothing but stare and shake his head slowly. It was not real. It could not be real!

It had to be wrong. A mistake! Death would wander by in his long black cape and apologize for the mix-up while reviving the girl. He would offer something for the pains he caused both of them. And they both would laugh it off, saying that nothing was necessary, just both being alive was enough!

Yeah, that had to be it!

The detective tried to argue against his logical side; the same side that was currently yelling at him about his stupidity. Telling him that death was always final. That there was never any mistakes, never any take backs. Death was a cruel, vicious creature that ripped a person's fragile soul into a hundred pieces, shaking it to the core before violently tossing it on the ground to be stepped on by all. Death was never kind enough to even think of giving back what he had taken. Of the pain he was causing.

Tears burned at his blue eyes as that thought burned into his head. He watched, unable to move, as the crowd appeared, centering around the young girl while trying to help save her. Though it was too late. It would always be too late.

"Oh god!" The driver shakily fell out of his car, eyes wide in horror. "No it was an accident! I swear. Please believe me! Oh god!" Unable to approach the fallen girl, the driver fell to the ground, his head pressed to the ground.

The man's tears finally broke Shinichi from his stupor as unshed tears now fell freely. Slowly he took a shuddering step closer, feet barely leaving the cold sidewalk as he moved out towards the middle of the street where she laid.

Crimson stained the black asphalt, snaking out from the lifeless body as if trying to reach out for some source of life. Something to help the girl. Brown hair veiled her fragile face, cradling her beauty. Showing what an angel she truly was. But Shinichi did not need such examples, he knew this girl personally. And he knew what a beautiful angel she truly was!

Kneeling beside her, Shinichi realized for the first time, that this must be how the families of the cases he had solved felt. Now he knew why they cried so hard. Why they refused to believe that their loved one had died!

Folding his hands, Shinichi placed his hands carefully over the girl's chest. How the hell could these people not try to save her?! Where they truly that heartless? Tears continued to stream down his face as he pushed on her chest, desperately trying to ignore how the blood squirted out with each push.

Was he this heartless on cases? Did others feel the same way? Shaking his head Shinichi pressed faster, trying to get a response of any type.

"Stop son. It's too late, I'm sorry!"

No they were wrong! Blue eyes stared stoically at the beautiful porcelain face as he counted silently each compression.

He would not give up! Damn it! They were wrong! He did not just go through almost a year of hell of being Conan for nothing. He did not almost die trying to get the antidote from a Black Org scientist just for this. He did not make her wait this freaking long for his return just to have her die on him! No freaking way in hell did he!

Firm hands grabbed at his shoulders, tugging his away harshly. A broken cry fell from the boy's mouth as his connection with his girlfriend was broken. Broken he reached out trying to grab at the girl, hold her one last time, even if it was just a strand of her soft, brown hair. He needed something of her to hold on to, to keep her spirit here on earth. Just one last compression, the one that would bring her back! Instead he was helpless as he was pulled further and further away from the girl.

"NO!" Shinichi cried, finally finding his voice since the horrific scene. "No!" A fist pounded on the harsh pavement as he fell to his hands and knees. Head drooped in overwhelming sorrow as the tears fell renewed once again.

"No, I didn't come back to her like this just for her to die!" Tears flowed freely as he delivered the pavement another punch. "I never got to tell her what I wanted. Damn."

The bystanders watched saddened as Shinichi crumpled to the ground, his cheek pressed against the cooling pavement. His energy had just been completely sapped.

"I'm sorry Ran! I never got to tell you what I wanted to. I never got to tell you I love you. And I'm sorry! Forgive me." His voice had fallen to a whisper as he laid against the ground, eyes slowly closing.

Fate was an evil bitch. And Death was a bastard_._


	2. Sunset

**Title:** Sunset.

**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Case Closed)

**Characters:** Shinichi, Ran

**Prompt:** 032. Sunset

**Word Count:** 671

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Shinichi could not bear to break away from Ran for a second to glance at the sky, to him the most beautiful sight was sitting right beside him. This was a rare moment, no crimes, no murder, no police officers! Just the two of them sitting together on a empty hill alone watching a beautiful sunset.

**Author's Notes:** So another one with Shinichi and Ran. Hmm I gotta get other characters going…Well I still have 98 left to work out with that! Heh.

Sorry about the delay between computer woes (and meltdowns for a lil bit) and real life stuff, this kinda got thrown back a little! But hey I promised something a little happier, this is a little happier! At least I hope you think it is!

_x-x-x-_

"Hey Shinichi," Ran broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two. Her voice was small and shaky, as if she was uncertain as to if she should have spoken at all. Her vibrant eyes, however, never left the beautiful show before them. A smile was tugging at corner of her lips while her hand slid across the grass they had settled on, reaching out for her friend.

"Eh," Shinichi barely spoke up as his eyes glanced at the beautiful girl beside him.

Sometimes he could not understand how she could remain with him for so long. After all the broken promises, long absences, and hardly long enough phone calls. He thought for sure she would have given up by now, turn and walk away without a second word or glance.

But his deductions had been wrong this time. Instead she had remained. A true testament to her strength, not only physical but emotional and mental. Anyone else would have broken completely, but she had remained diligent and true.

Even now, with her knowing that this time was short, knowing that soon he would disappear and Conan would 'magically' reappear to walk home with her, Ran was smiling. She was holding his hand, her thumb rubbing the back of his hand gently, as she watched the sun slowly descend.

"I know," she continued, her voice just as soft as when she had first broken the silence, "later you have to go back. I just wanted you to know that I'll wait. However long. So don't go trying to find a new girlfriend ok."

Blue eyes widened at the word 'girlfriend,' his mouth falling open. He had known that Ran loved him, more then just a friend, but still to actually hear it. It was just unreal. The detective tried to find his voice. But nothing would come out, not even a strangled cry.

Her smile grew, spreading across her beautiful face, as she squeezed the detective's hand. "Isn't it beautiful Shinichi! Look!" She pulled their hands apart, Shinichi immediately missing the warmth, as she pointed up to the beautifully painted sky. "I love how the whole sky just turns pink. It's so magical."

Shinichi could not bear to break away from Ran for a second to glance at the sky, to him the most beautiful sight was sitting right beside him. This was a rare moment, no crimes, no murder, no police officers! Just the two of them sitting together on a empty hill alone watching a beautiful sunset.

Even if he was to turn back to Conan this very second, Shinichi was the happiest he had ever been in months. He would only be happier if he knew that this could be permanent.

'_So don't go trying to find a new girlfriend ok…_'

He could hear Ran's voice again, that sentence hanging in the air between them. Licking his lips, Shinichi forced himself to speak. Willed his voice box to work.

"I'll promise, if you promise Ran."

The girl blinked, glancing over at Shinichi, a hand pushing an unruly lock of hair out of her eyes.

Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat, though he could not tell if it was the antidote wearing off or just from how beautiful Ran looked right at this moment. Smiling he stared into the beautiful blue eyes before him.

"Promise me you won't go looking for a boyfriend. And I'll promise too."

Tears formed in Ran's eyes as she smiled brightly. Shinichi could feel his heart skip another beat as he stared.

"Of course Shinichi. I've waited this long, and I'll keep waiting." Carefully Ran moved closer to the detective, her head lying on his shoulder as she continued to watch the brilliant sunset before them.

For the first time, Shinichi turned his attention towards the scene before them. Carefully he draped an arm over Ran, his fingers twirling a strand of her silky hair.

Silently he swore to quickly find a cure, just so he could have more sunsets like this.


	3. Never Easy

Title: **Never Easy.**

**Fandom:** Detective Conan

**Characters:** Ran/Shinichi

**Prompt:** 028. Children.

**Word Count:**

**Rating:** G

**Summary: **Being married to a detective was not easy, however being the mother of one was that much harder!

**Author's Notes:** I swear the next one will be Heiji/Kazuha, but this one just came to me and I figured I should update and then work on other pairings later, after all I still have 97 left, so believe me there will be many more pairings.

Also thank you scarlite for helping with the kid's name! Yay!!

_x-x-x-_

Being with a detective was never easy.

Ran knew that from the beginning, when in high school she watched the teenage detective disappear for almost a year. He still rarely told of all the 'cases' he had solved during that time, instead decided to zone it out and change the conversation.

Even before that, Ran had watched Shinichi disappear at random times to solve cases. She remembered watching him crawl out of classes during junior high, crawl out of his window at midnight during elementary school.

And marriage had not changed the detective and his random disappearing acts to solve cases. There was times when his job came before them, as Ran soon found out on their honeymoon when Shinichi had ran out of the his parent's condo in Hawaii to solve a murder case that had happened earlier that day. She had just come to understand that living with a detective meant there would be long, lonely, cold times separated.

Ran had learned how to cope during the long times alone, usually by calling Sonoko and asking her to come shopping for the day. Or use the time to check up on her father, who actually needed daily check ins to make sure he was eating and not drinking himself into oblivion. She slowly learned how to deal with each case on its own. And she learned to cherish the time that she did have with Shinichi, to live it up to the most so when he did run off she would hurt less.

At least that was until she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. A spit image of his father from the color of his eyes, to the same cowlick that refused to be tamed, and later to his freaky deductions.

Seiji had figured out that the tooth fairy was not real when he was four and was able to prove that an impression of a hand on his pillow had been made by his mother. 'Therefore,' he said cheekily, 'the Tooth Fairy has to be mommy!'

At first Ran had wanted to scream and run out of the house. She had wanted a normal child, someone who she could trick with the same things that her parents had for years. As mean as it sounded, she had wanted her baby boy to be scared of the dark during lightning storms at night.

Not a child that sat in the bed and explained to her, as she flinched in fear at the scary storm outside, about how the weird shadows were nothing more then the tree branches of the old Sakura tree blowing in the wind. And how the ghosts that supposedly lived on this street were nothing more then a made up story that some 'idiot' with free time had made up to scare girls. Or that the howling that filled the house was nothing more then the wind whipping through the trees, not a mysterious being crying out in anger and pain.

Somehow she felt weird having her child comfort her, instead of it being the other way around. Like how it should have been! Really all she had wanted was a normal child, with an abnormal father.

But oddly after all the worst was said and done Ran still loved her baby boy completely; because even though he had freakish deduction skills, that perhaps even surpassed his father- though Shinichi refused to acknowledge that, Seiji was still her baby. One of the most beautiful things that she and Shinichi had made together. The one thing that showed just how deep their love flowed. And even if it meant that in the future she would have to hunt down her child at midnight, call the teachers to make sure he stayed in the classroom, and keep him under lock and key during his high school years; Ran was more then happy to do so.

As long as it meant that she could sit and watch her beautiful child grow up, she would gladly put up with 'the miniature Shinichi' for another lifetime.

_x-x-x-_

So wow…The ending may be lacking slightly. Sorry, this kinda just went plop all of a sudden. Anyways review if you liked, or even hated it. Also soon will be a different pairing. I swear! Ohh and if you have a pairing you'd like to see (het, yaoi, yuri, crack) just ask! I got enough prompts to play with!


	4. Trapped

**Title: **Trapped.

**Author:** Saku (arizonaicerose)

**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Cased Closed)

**Characters:** Kaito, Hakuba

**Prompt:** 097. Writers Choice (I made it 'Fish')

**Word count:** 1840

**Rating:** Light PG- language (once or twice)

**Summary:** Glacning around carefully Kaito could feel his heart pause for a second, as he froze. His mouth fell open as he carefully glanced around, hands shaking. Kaito felt his face prickle as the blood rushed from his face.

**A/N:** Uhm yeah...Don't ask, I blame a lack of sleep for this little gem, my body needs more then just 3 hours of sleep! ....that is all....Oh and I guess I love to torture the characters I love for some reason...

I see no spoilers, but if you have no idea who KID is...well...surprise! ...or not...I'm gonna sleep now...

_x-x-x-_

Panting the white clad thief rounded the corner, shoes skidding on the slick pavement, as he almost lost his balance. Teeth clenched Kaito forced himself into the small alley he had just ran into. Behind him he could hear Nakamori's shouts.

'_Ahh,_' Kaito glanced around at where he had blindly ran to, as he forced himself to remain calm.

Thunder boomed overhead as the skies opened again, torrents of rain starting to fall again- for the third time that night. Lightning streaked violently across the sky, lighting the area brightly before drowning it in the suffocating darkness. Small streams had already started to form along the sidewalks and roads. If this kept up too much longer there would be disastrous floods tomorrow.

But Kaito barely could get himself to care about the floods that would appear tomorrow; instead, he found himself glancing at the stormy sky, idly reminding himself to never schedule a heist when such storms were predicted, though it was partly the weatherman's fault. According to the old geezer's report, he still had another hour before the storm was supposed to hit which was more then enough time to jump on his glider and run back home.

But with this weather, he would have considered himself lucky if he could even keep the glider in an upright position, the winds whipping too violently to attempt such a flight. Let alone the lightning that would be attracted to him, curse the logic of lightning loving metal.

Again calm eyes glanced around the alley, behind him the voices were getting louder, they would catch up with him soon. There had to be a way out! There always was. An alley had to have a door, especially with so many stores around- a back door for deliveries and trash, something. If he could only get inside a store, then he could wait out the storm and calmly walk home after the weather dried up some.

Blue-violet eyes ran down the left wall before running along the right wall...There! Off to the right towards the end was a small door. Quckly he jumped to action, wrapping his white cape around his body as he ran for the door.

He only paused for a second to quickly pick the infuriately simple lock, never bothering to give the door or store a second look before jumping inside the building. Closing the door behind him, Kaito locked it again, hoping to slow the poilce down a little. At least long enough for him to dry off a little.

Pulling off his white top hat, he shook the excess water away as he walked down the long aisles. Streams of water ran down his pants and cape, leaving tell-tale puddles everywhere he walked. Looking back Kaito glared half heartedly at the water trail. But still he couldn't find the energy to worry about cleaningup the mess; he knew that the dull light in this place would conceal most of it.

Besides where he was, wherever it was, seemed to house a lot of water, Kaito noticed as he glanced around for the first time. Stacks upon stacks of decorative bowls lined the shelves, some filled with water while others were empty. BLinking he walked further along one particularly long aisle, watching as the bowls changed to multi-colored rocks. Pebbles of every color stood out, some refelcting the dull light brilliantly.

Walking further on, the rocks disappeared to be replaced by plastic tubing. Hundreds of coiled tubes were stacked on the shelves now, held together by a simple tie. Different sizes and lengths lined the shelves, some stacked haphazardly.

With a roll of his eyes, he turned following the twisted aisle that he was currently trapped in. Quickly he tugged off his KID outfit, figuring this was the best time to become a normal teenager that had gotten trapped in a horrible storm- instead of the legendary Kaitou KID. Scratching at his hair, Kaito straightened his black tee shirt out while patting his soaked jeans. Water squished between his toes as he walked.

Sighing Kaito reached into his jeans pocket, tugging out the small gem that he had stolen this time as he continued his long walk. This aisle was starting to annoy him, the way it twisted and turned leaving him feeling lost. Was he heading towards the door? Or was this path only going to dead end?

And now because of the storm he was going to have to wait to check this gem to see if he had gotten the fabled Pandora or not. Really someone was against him today.

'_Should have stayed in bed,_' Kaito mused as he turned the small red ruby in his hands. It was barely the size of his palm, the deep red color reflecting sharply at the sudden increase of light.

Blinking Kaito glanced around confused as to why there was suddenly so much light. There was no way the police could have sneaked up on him. But still there was an increase of light. Glancing around carefully Kaito could feel his heart pause for a second as he froze. His mouth fell open as he carefully glanced around, hands shaking. Kaito felt his face prickle as the blood rushed from his face.

Gasping the boy tried to keep himself calm. He tried desperately to hold onto what was left of his poker face. Though his control was breaking quickly. He could feel himself loosing control, as his face fell, eyes widening.

He was surrounded! Completely surrounded by all sides, except for where he had just come from. Slowly he swept another glance around, his legs shaking violently. He _swore_ he could _hear _his knees knocking. Or maybe it was the sudden thundering pulse in his ears that he was hearing.

All he knew was that he had to get out! And fast! There was too many of them for him to survive here too much longer.

Large, beady eyes stared back at the terrified boy, as long tails swished back and forth slowly, fins keeping them still as they stared at the boy. Hundreds of fish stared at the terrified boy, their slimy, scaly body's swimming around as if nothing mattered. Tanks upon tanks were settled on the shelves, apparently taking over where the tubing left off, as a wide assortment of exotic fish were showed off for potential customers. Or in this case- a terrified boy.

Jumping Kaito's body tightened, his feet sliding slowly on the floor as he prepared to turn on heel and run out of the store. Storm or no storm, he was leaving. Even if he, an innocent high school student was arrested for breaking and entering, he would gladly take that over this horror!

Footsteps behind him shook Kaito from his self-induced hell, forcing the dark haired teen to look behind him. His face faltered for one last second before he was able to pull a semi-realistic poker face.

"Hm," the other figure smirked at the trapped boy. Fish tanks lined behind Kaito's back, all the way to the ceiling, successfully trapping the teen. "Am I to believe that this is just a coincidence that you suddenly appear where KID was last seen?"

That was it! Fate had to be laughing her ass off at him now, and Lady Luck was standing beside her sister drunk while giggling at the boy's predicament. Standing before him, water running from his soaked clothes was Hakuba, his arms crossed over his chest. An un-amused smirk was drawn across his face as he stared at the shocked boy before him. Let him try to talk himself out of this one. The detective could not wait to hear the excuse this time.

Kaito stared ahead shell shocked, his mind working overtime to come up with an excuse, one that would get him away from both these evil fishes and keep him from being arrested. Quickly ideas were scratched away until only one remained. One that should work good.

Shrugging mentally he decided to toss his dignity away, he could always regain it on the next heist- make the note just a little harder, the tricks a little more humiliating for the cops to be caught up in. Right now, nothing else mattered except to get out of this horrid place.

With the speed that only a skilled thief or a terrified child could have, Kaito sprang towards Hakuba, tossing his arms around the shocked detective. Hakuba, to say in the least, was surprised by the sudden action and awkwardly patted his classmate's back.

"It was horrible!" Kaito started, being sure to bury his face in Hakuba's shoulder; the childish reasoning of 'if he could not see it, it was not there' running through his head. A shudder ran down his back as he listenend to a tank bubble, reminding him again of where he was again. "The rain suddenly started and I had to get out if it! So..."

Hakuba blinked surprised at the still babbling boy. Maybe he was wrong, KID would never have ran to his arms and curl up while muttering into his shoulder. This was a completely different person from the one they were just chasing down in the storm.

It had taken Kaito only a couple of minutes to run out of the store, once Hakuba was able to help lead the boy away from the bubbling tanks. Once back outside he tried to regain some of his dignity, that he had thrown away so easily, as he walked back towards the sidewalk. Kaito knew school tomorrow was going to be torturous- especially if Hakuba decided to be mean enough to elaborate about Kaito's detour of hell. Already the teen was trying to come up with an especially humiliating trap for him to fall into during the next heist.

Flashing lights lit up the dark alley as Kaito cautiously made his way past the scattering police, his eyes taking an innocent look as he glanced around nodding at the police that he knew through Aoko's connections. One nice thingabout having a friend who knew the police, it made you the last possible suspect.

Quickly, without stopping to chat like he normally did, Kaito turned towards his house as he began to run. All he wanted to do was forget about how the day had ended, instead he focused on the successful heist (as he felt the weight of the ruby in his pocket). Especially after that horrible, embarrassing moment inside the store.

With a quick wave, more to the building and horrible memories then the people he knew, Kaito slipped away, knowing happily that he would _never_ be caught up the same way again (and that the police were going to wish that he would never be either).

Above him the sky had begun to clear as the storms finally moved on for other places (yet another bit of proof that Fate and Lady Luck were laughing at his misfortune).


	5. Colorless

**Title:**Colorless

**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Case Closed)

**Characters:** Conan

**Prompt:** 020. Colourless

**Warnings:** none really

**Word Count:** 1017

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** That's all he is anymore. A colorless blob. A blob waiting to be named, to be given a true identity.

**Author's Notes:** Uhm, I have no idea where this came from. But I just started writing and poof this came.

_x-x-x-_

Red smears along the top of the blank canvas and with it come questions. 'What does this color remind you of?'

Ask a normal child that question and you'd get apples. Candy. Mama's lipstick that stays on my cheek when she kisses me. A fire truck. Normal answers.

But Conan. He can only see one thing. Blood. And the pain that it causes. Pain. Suffering. Death. But he knows better then that. Answer that and it will make people cry. Make Ran cry. He'll have to sit through more _annoying_ and _pointless_ appointments.

Sighing the boy drops the paintbrush before grabbing a new one. A new color to stop the incessant questions; questions he refuses to answer, his voice muttering low enough to make the doctor think what he said was normal.

And silently again he wonders why he must undergo this torture.

Heiji.

The Osakan brat had figured that Conan…or Shinichi to be more exact…was feeling down for far too long. Screw the fact that he was currently a teenager stuck in a child's body. That the _bastards_ who did this to him live freely and happily while he suffers in agony! That he has to live with his crush, pretending that she is nothing more then a big sister to him.

No, apparently to the idiot, it was not normal for him to be down. To feel cynical at times. Instead he should be 'up-beat and happy. After all he's getting to live with neechan!' Conan still wants to drop kick Heiji for that response, and when he gets the antidote a long overdue trip to Osaka in in order.

This time blue smears on the bottom of the canvas. If he turns his head upside down, it'd look normal. Blue sky, red ground. Blood covered ground.

Perhaps he should say that out loud. See what response it gets.

Another slew of questions flood him, what does the color represent? Why did he choose a blue ground?

Was he drowning in sorrow?

How the _hell_ they came up with that, Conan refuses to understand.

Teeth grit, sliding along each other. Almost like the cartoons where the enemy grits their teeth hard enough to crack. Jaw muscles hurt, strain and ache at the pressure.

This time yellow connects the blue and red. Some of the colors smearing until it becomes a blob. Part of him wants to hear what this means. What does a blue, red and yellow blob mean?

What will be the correct combination to get the doctor to guess that he is really a teenager that has shrunken down to a child ten years younger then his age.

Using the same brush a yellow tip dips into the orange mixing the color on the brush's hairs. Another smear that connects all the previous colors.

Conan refuses to listen to the question or touches. Nothing matters except for the correct combination. He's a detective, he can figure this out. It just may take a while.

Behind him he knows Ran is watching, she probably has tears in her eyes, wondering where she went wrong. Maybe he should whine about never getting candy for breakfast. More money for his allowance?

He could ask for the moon and stars that hung in the sky and he'd get it. Ran was that kind hearted to want to please him.

Green smears along the entire page wiping out the yellowed streak from existence. If his deductions are right, the yellow must leave. Yellow means coward. Chicken. And he is not one.

No coward would run after the Black Org like he does. So that would never work for his truth.

That's what this painting is supposed to be right? The truth behind why he is how he is.

Purple joins the crowd, smearing and mixing perfectly.

The blob that is coming is loosing its individual colors.

Becoming nothing.

No identity.

A random person would never be able to name to colors used.

Maybe this was really his truth, he was a person with no identity.

He was not Conan Edogawa, a abnormally bright and introverted child that suddenly appeared. Conan has no true identity, he's just a faceless child with no papers to prove anything he said.

He is not Shinichi Kudo, the brilliant teenaged detective who could solve murder mysteries in two seconds flat. Shinichi died months ago at the amusement park. He's the phantom that tortures Ran with mysterious entrances and exits. Just a voice through a phone receiver.

Maybe he should just kill both personalities. He gets a migraine every night from them vying for attention in his head.

Shinichi screams about how stupid it is that he still cannot finish the case. 'Solve the mystery dimwit!'

Conan scoffs and crosses his arms in a temper tantrum that is appropriate for his age. 'You try then jerk!'

They continue through out the night, until exhaustion finally claims the boy. Much too early the sun rises again and leaves him- which him though- exhausted and forcing himself to survive another day.

Black is added to the blob. And all existence is wiped out for the other colors.

Will the doctor ever understand the meaning? That it's truthfully his past existence being wiped away.

Wiped away until there is nothing left except for a big, black, colorless blob!

That's all he is anymore. A colorless blob. A blob waiting to be named, to be given a true identity.

Will he get to be reborn again as Shinichi Kudo- the brilliant detective. Or will he be born as Conan Edogawa- the genius child that is easily annoyed by others.

He'd rather be reborn as Shinichi Kudo.

Black fills the canvas, leaving no other colors alive. The black has swallowed them up. Swallowed up everything that was his livelihood.

The paintbrush falls back onto the table with the paint tins. He's done. He's made the truth plain and simple. An idiot can see it.

Blank eyes stare at the blackened canvas, waiting for a reply from behind him.

He still wants to know what he will be reborn as…

_x-x-x-_

Wow! Done. Very weird fic I know but…yeah…wow…Anyone like it?


	6. She Is The Reason

**Title: **She Is The Reason.

**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Case Closed)

**Characters:** Shinichi, Hieji. Implied Heiji/Kazuha

**Prompt:** 085. She

**Word Count:** ~790

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Heiji was often asked why he wanted to become a detective. Why he worked so hard to become the best detective out there? However he knew better then to answer the truth, he knew what would happen if he ever told the truth to anyone.

**Author's Notes:** Short, and hopefully it's a good use of the prompt. It's amazing how hard it is to give such an easy prompt a home.

_x-x-x-_

Heiji was often asked why he wanted to become a detective. Why he worked so hard to become the best detective out there?

Most of the people that asked the question had expected him to say the generic answers. '_I do it so I can stop the killers in this world, one by one I will bring justice to everyone one that deserves it!'_ Or perhaps even a more conceited answer, '_I do it so I can become the most popular name in all of Japan. Riches and girls!_'

But Heiji could never answer that way, because for him it was not the truth. However he knew better then to answer the truth, he knew what would happen if he ever told the truth to anyone. Instead the Osakan teen would just smile and shake his head with a small shrug of his shoulders.

For years, almost his entire life, Heiji had kept the true reason for why he worked so hard to become a top-notch high school detective secret. A secret that he kept close to his heart; it was the one small thing that helped him through the long and tiring cases that made him so close to quitting.

It was an answer that he refused to share…

Or until Shinichi Kudo finally looked at him and asked the same question that so many others had asked.

"Hey Hattori," Shinichi kicked at a pebble as he looked at the blood drops on the side of an old, brick building. Somehow they seemed _off_ from the original crime scene, looked almost staged. "Can I ask you something?"

Heiji looked up from his crouched position, baseball cap bill digging into his shoulder blades as he stared at his friend. A finger floated in the air as he paused in touching a suspicious stain on the same cracked and crumbling wall. "Depends on what the question is."

Nails scratch at the edge of a stain as Shinichi stepped away from the wall, eyes glancing up towards the roof as he mentally tried to picture the crime for a third time, trying to understand just _how_ the blood stains ended up here. "Alright," he sighed before turning away from the stains that did nothing more then infuriate him. "Why did you decide to become a detective? It's been bugging me for a while now. You have passion, but you don't seem to have a set reason on why. Not like others I've met." '_Including me,_' hangs in the air unsaid but heard by both boys.

A smile broke across Heiji's face as he stared silently at the wall. He was just about to shrug his shoulders and brush the question aside with a couple, lazy mummers before redirecting the conversation onto something else. Yet something made him pause. Perhaps it was time to explain why. Kudo was one of the rare ones that actually stood beside him.

Sighing he stood, stretching his legs before facing the other boy. "Why I became a detective?"

Shinichi nodded, eyes bright as he leaned forward. He _knew_ Heiji, knew how the Osakan kept it a secret, and he knew that he was just on the edge of learning something that no one else knew.

Heiji smiled as he shrugged lightly. "Kazuha." He answered easily, the name fluttering off of his tongue without a second thought.

"How do you mean?" Eye brows knitted together.

Another smile graced the boy's face as he stepped back. "She is the reason I want to become a wonderful detective. Because every person that escapes, every murderer and robber out there is a threat to her life. I know I can't protect her from everything. But," Heiji paused as he thought about what he wanted to say. "But I want to protect her the best I can. Even if it means just getting one more person off the streets. That is one less person that can hurt her. Basically, _she_ is the reason that I want to become a great detective."

Shinichi smiled for a second as he thought about Ran and immediately he understood what his friend meant.

"But if you _ever_ tell her or _anyone else_ I will commit the perfect murder." Reaching behind him, Heiji pulled his baseball cap around, bill lowering over his eyes as he smirked.

Shinichi only smirked as he turned back to the wall, eyes narrowing at the blood stains. "Do you see what I see," he asked, effectively changing the question.

"Yup. It seems like we finally figured out the murder." Heiji easily let the topic change, relieved that Kudo decided to not linger on it any longer.

"Well let's go get him off of the streets huh." Shinichi smirks and winks at the glaring Osakan before turning back towards the entrance. Even if he poked fun at his friend Shinichi knew what Heiji meant, because _Ran_ was one of the reasons that he worked so hard too.

_x-x-x-_

Ack I suck! That was horrible. Sorry guys!


	7. Mistaken Identity

**Title:** Mistaken Identity

**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Case Closed)

**Characters:** Kaito, Ran, Conan; Mistaken!Kaito/Ran, implied Shinichi/Ran

**Prompt:** 040. Sight.

**Warnings:** none

**Word Count:** 1884

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Conan's mouth could only fall open, words failing as he watched Ran's arms wrap around the Shinichi look alike. For a second he felt the world crash around him as she pressed her lips to a shocked KID, before anger clouded his vision.

**Author's Notes:** Ok so this was started a long time ago. Back before Movie 14 came out, and I was just like OMG! I gotta do this! So anyways I decided to try it out! And then…I kinda ran into a lotta trouble but. I'm finishing this now!

_x-x-x-_

"Ran-neechan!"

Conan sighs as he raises up to stand on tip-toes in a desperate hope of being able to see over the heads of everyone in the crowd. A very desperate move, as normally he can barely see over the waists of normal people; one of the downsides of being a child, a problem that the shrunken detective was learning all too well every single day.

Heaving another sigh Conan brings his hands up to his mouth, cupping them to amplify the sound. "RAN-NEECHAN!" He screams as loud as his childish voice will allow, much to the annoyance of a young teenage couple standing right before him.

Laughing slightly the boy jumps down all the while muttering apologies as he starts to weave through the dispersing crowd again. Only seconds ago the two had been standing side by side watching the infamous Kaitou KID walk away- rather easily- with a supposedly priceless gem; supposedly since Conan had been able to tell (from the street corner where he was standing) that it had been a fake.

And as much as Conan had begged to be part of the task force, and the five attempts of escaping Ran's watchful eye, he was stuck sitting on a newspaper stand on the corner of the street; while watching the thief leave. However, even if he was annoyed at not getting to join in the chase, Conan had learned some of the thief's moves.

Moves that, even as he runs around the dispersing crowd, he puts into his mind to remember and find counter-attacks for.

"Where are you Ran?" Conan is starting to worry now, just where did she go. Conan is not scared to be left alone, they are close to the Detective Agency, but he still wonders just what happened.

They had been standing close together, laughing at how the police were left stranded (caught up in a _sparkly hot pink_ fishing net) after KID had pulled his last flashy trick before he disappeared, when Ran had quickly glanced over to the side. Conan had not been able to see what Ran was looking at, no matter how high he stretched his body and before he knew it she had ran off with only a whispered name falling from her lips. 'Shinichi.'

But that had to be impossible because Shinichi had been standing beside her, even if he was only a small child right now. There was only one other person in existence that Conan knew of that could remind her of Shinichi.

And that thought worries Conan to no end. Who knows what KID is doing with her…_alone_. He can feel his stomach twist violently at the mere thoughts of what that thief could be doing.

Small legs pick up speed as he runs from the dispersing crowd and starts to explore deeper into the city, further away from the taped off police lines and to where normal citizens were clueless of the stunts that had just been pulled. The small boy dodged around the legs of business men rushing home and of couples out on dates. He barely has time to mutter apologies to the harsh insults that he receives when he cuts too short and slams into a pair of legs.

Conan can feel his body on autopilot, he cannot even control what direction his feet take him as he turns down an empty alley. Nothing seems suspicious down the long, dark, narrow, empty alley yet Conan feels himself being pulled further and further down the small dark passage by some invisible force.

Something tells him that he will find Ran here. He cannot say what for sure, or how he knows. But he just does. And deep down in his gut, something feels wrong about this situation.

Again he feels himself being pulled to the left as he turns widely, barely missing a random trashcan that was sitting a little further away from the wall then usual. Feet slide as his right foot twists slightly, muscles pulling awkwardly and Conan knows that he will be feeling that later.

Light flitters ahead, and Conan speeds knowing that he is reaching the end of this twisting alley. Reaching the end, he glances around muttering dark curses- words that a child of his 'age' should never know and that would probably get him smacked by some stranger. He glances around trying to decide which of the three rows he should take.

Before him the alley splits into three one-way passages and Conan knows deep in his gut that Ran is down one of these. However, he also knows that he does not have enough time to look down each and every one trying to find the missing girl.

If it was not for the unsettling feeling in his gut, the same feeling that is getting stronger with each second, then he would have left long ago, deciding to wait until Ran returned home to ask her where she had disappeared too. But something is not allowing him too, as he stares at each of the three dark passages, eyes squinting as he tries to decide just which one he should go down.

"Shinichi!"

Eyes travel to the small dark alley on the far left. Feet turning towards that direction seconds later. He knows her voice came from there, and if he is not mistaken she is not too far from the entrance.

He can hear Ran's voice talking, though it is much too low for him to pick up anything more then a broken syllable here and there. Conan can also hear a perfect mimic of his own voice, and though it is a little louder, he is still unable to hear anything more then a word here and there. Nothing to help him piece together what is going on; all he knows is that Ran is safe, though the feeling still refuses to go away.

Feet slow down as the boy starts to walk on his tip-toes hoping to catch the thief off guard. He figures this would be a perfect time to capture the Phantom Thief while he is busy pretending to Ran. Conan knows that it will be hard to explain to Ran about why he has to knock out Shinichi, however he decides to worry about that later.

First thing first! Capture KID!

Reaching the corner of the entrance for the alley, Conan kneels down as he twists the dial on his sneakers, as he spies off to the distance a broken piece of brick. He twists the dial only enough to make the kick stun the thief, he does not want to kill him, only knock him out so that capturing can be a little easier (especially since KID was harder to hold onto then a freshly captured fish).

Rising again Conan walks on tip-toes as he turns the corner into the darkness to where the two voices have been becoming quieter.

And as his eyes adjust to the light difference, Conan can only gape, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Words freeze up in his throat, only a startled squeak escaping his shocked mouth. Lips form words, though his breath is unable to utter them.

Before him, he stares at Ran's slender back, watches as the girl presses against the Shinichi look alike. Her arms are wrapped around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers until their lips are touching. Her eyes flutter shut as she tangles her fingers around his short hair.

However while she is the epitome of peace, the thief is the complete opposite. KID looks horrified and started beyond belief as he stares at the small boy gaping at them in the alley. Wide eyes take in the small form as his hands weakly hold her waist. Silently he pulls his hands away, just far enough so he can gesture to the small boy who is slowly growing angrier with each passing second that the kiss lasts.

Conan is lost on how someone who is freaking so badly, while waving his hands and pointing at Ran's back- as if to blame her for the current situation- and begging with his eyes to not launch any super powered kicks at his direction, is still able to actually keep up with the kiss.

Biting his lip Conan tries to decide just how to continue. He could easily launch the brick at the stupid thief's head (he rethinks about only setting the shoes to stun, perhaps death is a better setting); but he freezes in mid kick, foot poised behind him ready for a good, hard, steady kick. He is worried that he may hit Ran, despite the simple fact that she was currently cheating on him. As far as she knew she was kissing Shinichi, not KID.

Smirking he keeps his foot poised for the kick, his eyes locking onto his look alike's (though he can see how KID's eyes are just a smidge more blue then his) before taking a deep breath. "RAN-NEECHAN!" Conan yells, his voice carrying relief in the childish tones. "I'm so happy I found you I was worried when I couldn't find you!"

Ran breaks away suddenly, her cheeks glowing red at being caught. Conan still wants to know what is said that caused the kiss to happen (and he feels he should know since it _is_ his life that is changing so suddenly with a kiss that he does not get to experience).

Instead he poises for the kick, while keeping the innocent smile on his face, trying to act like he is not slowly dying over the scene he has just stumbled on.

"Oh Conan!" Ran brushes her fingers through her hair and smiles politely. "I didn't hear you. Sorry for loosing you in the crowd. I just thought that I saw someone I knew and…well." She laughs, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

Conan takes aim, finally getting a clear shot of the imposter's head. Gritting his teeth he aims perfectly, planning to slam the broken brick right at that smirking face.

…wait smirking face…

Conan watches in disbelief as KID smiles brightly while waving good bye. Disbelief turns to annoyance as with a quick flash and poof of smoke KID disappears into thin air, leaving Conan poised to toss a kick into now thin air. And Ran stands stunned that her _boyfriend_ has just disappeared in the middle of an alley.

"Conan," she whispers while staring into the dark ally way, slowly the pieces fall together leaving her horrified. Horrified that she was truly that close to KID, that she has told the said guy some of her most intimate secrets. And even worst…that she totally just kissed _Kaitou KID!_ Shuddering she reaches down and grabs onto Conan's hand. "Let's never talk about this again, ok." She whispers while walking slowly back home again with a silent Conan in tow. The two walk side by side in silence, both lost in their thoughts and mini-horror stories.

Silently Conan decides to leave it be, he decides to ignore it. At least he will allow Ran to be forgiven. KID, however, is doomed to feel the wrath of a vengeful boyfriend; one who has several amazing inventions to help cause the most pain possible!

_x-x-x-_

Bwah! God I really needa stop writing endings. Sorry if this whole thing was horrible. I really got stuck half way through. Anyways wanna leave a review?


End file.
